This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Mud flaps or splash guards are installed on vehicles behind the vehicle's tires to intercept water and mud sprayed by the tires. For most vehicles, the mud flap is mounted to the interior of the wheel well and extends directly downward from the wheel well.